


Best Big Brother

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [21]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Baby Gordon, Gen, Virgil being a cute little kid, Young Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Virgil has concerns about the next bundle of joy in the family. (Little Tracys)





	

Lucille sat on the couch, her three sons were off playing in a nearby room; she was six months pregnant with her fourth son. Resting her hand on her swollen belly she let out a sigh after she heard one of the boys crying. She was getting ready to get up and check the play room to see what happened when Virgil came charging into the room in tears.

            “Oh Virgil what’s wrong?” she asked as he climbed up on the couch beside her.

            Rubbing his eyes in a dramatic four year old fashion, “I don’t want a baby brother.” He sobbed. He snuggled into her arms.

            “What makes you say that?” she asked rubbing his back

            “Scotty says *sob* that babies are loud and smelly, and I got to share all my stuff with him.”

            Lucille wasn’t sure if she should laugh or be upset with Scott. “Well we do expect you to share with Gordon just as we expect you to share with Scott and John, you don’t mind that so much do you?”

            He shook his head. He rubbed his eyes again as his eyes were drying up. Lucille was pretty sure it didn’t take much for her baby boy to get upset. Scott wasn’t too bothered by having more brothers (at least she didn’t think so at the time); John was very mellow for a five year old nothing seemed to faze him. Virgil seemed to cry at a drop of a hat, none of the others did that even at his age.

            “You just worry about being a good older brother too him.” She said. She ruffled his black hair and he giggled.

            “Like Scotty and Johnny?”

            “Yes baby.” She said

            He leaned in close to her stomach. “Gordon I promise to be a good big brother to you.” He said rubbing his cheek up against her. He jumped.

            She looked down at him. “What happened?”

            “He kicked me.” He said looking up at her blinking.

            She laughed. “He’s just happy to hear from you. You kicked Scott a lot when you were a baby. He wanted to be a good big brother to you and John.”

            He looked up at her with his big soulful brown eyes. “Will you… still love me after the baby comes?”

            “Of course baby,” she wrapped her arm around him. “I will always love you baby.”

            He gave a nod and got comfy. She soon noticed he drifted asleep. She ran her fingers through his black hair. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll be the best older brother ever. Even better than your own older brothers.” He let out a small snore not hearing her and Gordon kicked again. “Gordon already thinks so.” She said patting her stomach.

 


End file.
